


Winter Storm

by iloveitblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where all they want to do is go back home in time for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Storm

The problem was not the storm, obviously.

The problem was that the pilots at SHIELD were to chicken shit to fly in this weather. 

Okay, so maybe it was ’reasonable’ for planes to avoid flying in this weather, but come on. They had to get back to New York somehow. They weren’t even that far out. It was Canada, for Christ’ sake. 

"We could take the bus." Clint suggested, plopping down on the bed in the crappy motel room they rented out to reevaluate their situation.

"No, that’ll take too long. By the time we get to New York, Christmas will be over." Phil shrugged off his coat, neatly hanging it in the closet. 

"What if we teleport?"

Phil stared at Clint with his driest most deadpan look. “I’ll see if I can get to the nearest teleportation portal we have.”

"Well, what do you suggest?" Clint asked, closing his eyes for a moment, because he was tired okay? He was allowed to rest his eyes.

"Heimdall?"

Clint opened his eyes at that. It was possible, but… “Doesn’t Heimdall do, you know, realm to realm? Not country to country?”

Phil sighed, “Yeah. I guess not.” He sat on the bed next to Clint. “Should we just wait out the storm? There’s not much we could do, after all.”

Clint knew that Phil wanted to get back to Avengers tower as much as he did, but with the situation at hand, there wasn’t much they could do. Not unless they wanted to freeze outside. He really didn’t want to, but Clint gave him a solemn nod. 

—-

Clint had just stepped out of the shower when Phil’s phone rang.

"Coulson." He answered in that crisp manner no matter the time of day. "Stark?" Phil turned to Clint.

The archer raised an eyebrow, “Put it on speaker.” 

Phil did, and Tony’s voice started to fill the room. “-u think you can escape that easy, did you?”

"What is he talking about?" Clint asked Phil, the man just shrugged, not really sure what was going on.

"I’m talking about Christmas birdbrain." They could hear Tony rolling his eyes. "Natasha’s on her way to get you. ETA 20 minutes."

"What? There’s a storm out. There’s no way a plane could get through."

"Relax, Natasha’s with Thor. Besides, I made this baby myself, so yeah. Storm’s no big deal." Phil and Clint both smiled at the man’s cockiness, but seeing what he can do, he had the right to be cocky. "Sorry had to cut your Christmas sex short, but you’re kinda on the secret santa, so Pepper says we gotta have your asses back here before the shindig starts."

"So nice to know you care Stark." Phil said, deadpan. Clint started snickering into his fist.

"Only for you, sweet cheeks."

"Hey! No flirting with Phil." Clint reprimanded.

"You can’t see me, but I’m raising my hands in surrender. He’s all yours, Merida. Well, I’ll see you guys here in an hour. Bye."

Phil stood up as soon as the line went dead. “Guess we better get ready?”

Clint smiled and kissed Phil’s cheek, a goofy grin on his face. “We’re spending Christmas with the family after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/105442353851/its-the-day-before-christmas-and-clint-and-phil)


End file.
